halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:H*bad RFA
I suppose I ought to start this thing up now that the previous election is over with. First off I would like to say congrats to the soon to become sysops: Subby, 077, and LOMI. My statement to all of you is that I have come back after a long time to think over some stuff, fix stuff in my life(Real World), and stuff like that. Currently I have some projects, that I will present to the Administration if I am sysoped. Below I give you answers to a few questions that I thought up to answer for you guys. If you have any questions you would like to ask, just add them in the Q&A section. I am just also going to point out the fact that I will not be campaigning. I am just going to leave it to the users to decide on what they want. This RFA is to vote on whether or not if you guys want me back as a Bureaucrat on Halo Fanon. I also give you guys even a choice of Yes, No, or Neutral so that you can give comments that way as well. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 22:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Yes (5/1 admin) 1- 2- 3- CF 20:13, 3 September 2008 (UTC) 4- 5.- Re-election! :) -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) No (4/3 admin) 1 As per what Rot has said, I've decided to vote no. Now, if anything, we're overloaded with admins. 2. As per what Ajax has said. CommanderTony 20:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) 3. As per Ajax. Your ideas, to me at least, seem perfectly capable of being carried out as a normal user. No offense meant. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland' 20:25, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::The ideas I have come out with are able to to be done by users, because I am only a normal user. So logically I can't come out with my other ideas unless I am an administrator. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 4. Communicate with your admins and get your ideas made. Reference Parkster's GM campaign. You don't have to be an admin to be influential. I have nothing against you, I just feel that we already have too many administrators/moderators. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Neutral (2/2 admin) 1. I'm going to remain neutral for now. H*bad's primary concern, when he left, was that there were too few active moderators. He said that the main reason he stayed was because he wanted to make sure the site had enough active moderators, and now here we all are, with RR as the only semi-inactive moderator due to school. If H*bad is re-elected, that will mean we'll have as many active admin as we used to have admin. That's a huge turn around from before, and I think that it is just too much. We don't need that many admin for a community of this size. I mean, Halopedia, one of the largest wikis that I know of, has six administrators, some of which I doubt are active, and they operate fine. Why, then, does Halo Fanon need eight, of which seven are active, for a community not nearly as large as Halopedia? It just seems like overkill. Before you know it, half the community will be admins. The mantra that you can never have enough admins isn't true. The idea is for a few people to be able to fix certain problems that not everyone could be trusted to fix. If Wikia meant for entire communities to be admins at a wiki, they wouldn't have made admins, and would have just given us all admin powers. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I believe it would be nice to have some different ideas floating around with the administration team. I believe I will be more of help being an administrator. Unlike in my past, I do plan on talking with you guys before anything, only of coarse if I am reelected. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 03:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::But how many "new" ideas do we need in the admin team. I mean, by that reason alone, everyone should be an admin since most everyone has some new idea to contribute. You don't need to be an admin to contribute ideas.--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:02, 7 September 2008 (UTC) 2. Though at first I was going to vote yes, now I've felt unsure about having loads of Administrators in HF. As per Rot. Sorry...Little_Missy - 20:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I have always been a constant watcher of halo Fanon and I continue to be. I too have clean up projects that I want to preform, but I can't as per the fact that I am only a normal user right now. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 03:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::And what is stopping you from performing these clean up projects? If nothing else, why not bring them up on the forums and if it is something you can't do as a normal user because of principle rather than actual rights, then we can talk about it; otherwise, another admin can take on the project.--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:02, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Comments Wasn't this supposed to start on September 3rd? I haven't even gotten a chance to Sysop our three new admin. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Was it? I was unaware of this. I wish someone had told me...oh well I guess better early then later or something. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 02:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ...H*bad, you were the one who set it to be on September 3rd... :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Did I? Wow I must of forgotten with all of the stuff I have been doing lately. Well then I guess we just forget about this for a few days. No harm done. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:05, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Well now it's begun according to what I said a while ago. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 20:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Q&A *Why did you leave? :*See this page for details. *What are you planning on doing once you come back? :*I am planning on being apart of Community building, helping users out with whatever their problems are. Closed Well, since H*Bad is leaving Halo Fanon forever, the RFA is closed.